Ultra Instinct
]]}} Autonomous Ultra Instinct |ref= |other = V-Jump |Migatte no Goku'i "Kizashi"|lit meaning=Secret of the Self-centered: "Omen"}}Dragon Ball HeroesThe Artisans Who Made the Universe Survival Arc of Dragon Ball Super, Now Reaching Its Climax |games = |type = Ability |subtype = |class = Supplementary |range = User |group = migatte |manga debut = Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Chapter #2 |anime debut = DBS018 |game debut= Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |movie debut = Movie #19 |ova debut = |parent = |users = * Beerus * Son Gokū * Whis |derived = *Imperfect Instinct *Super Limit Kamehameha |related = }} Ultra InstinctDragon Ball Super episode 115''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 116''Dragon Ball Super'' Blu Ray Box Set 10 Setting Art Book is an ultimate technique that separates the consciousness from the body, allowing it to move and fight independent of a martial artist's thoughts and emotions.Dragon Ball Super chapter 40 It is an extraordinarily difficult technique to master, even for the Hakaishin. However, angels like Whis appear to have mastered it. As a result, it is known as the . This technique uniquely manifests as a transformation in Son Gokū and is his most powerful form, transcending Super Saiyan Blue. Despite this, Beerus and the other gods recognize the transformation's completed form, hinting that it might not be completely unique to Gokū.Dragon Ball Super chapter 41 Appearance Most users of Ultra Instinct, such as Whis, do not display a noticeable difference when using the technique. However, Son Gokū adopts a unique transformation when using it. An |kizashi}} of this technique awakening manifested with Gokū's eyes turning a bright silver with visible pupils. His hair remains black, but is raised ever-so-slightly, and he sports a crystalline aura with hues of blue and white.Dragon Ball Super episode 110 When the technique fully manifests, Gokū's eyes and hair become a distinctive silver coloration. His hair remains raised slightly and his aura remains crystalline—though, in addition to blues and whites, it now sports purple and red hues as well and is noticeably brighter.Dragon Ball Super episode 129 In the manga, the Hakaishin Beerus notes that any god would recognize this form as the technique Ultra Instinct. This seems to be the case in the anime as well, as Whis and Beerus both recognize it and the Hakaishin from each universe stand to acknowledge Gokū's achievement. Acquisition Gokū first displays an |kizashi}} of awakening Ultra Instinct after intaking the energy of the Seventh Universe Genki Dama. Afterwards, he could only readopt the transformation when his limits were similarly shattered, such as during his battle with Kefla and again when he had his rematch against Jiren. Upon awakening this state, multiple fighters noted that Gokū takes on the posture of Ultra Instinct.Dragon Ball Super episode 129 He also generates an enormous amount of heat around his body, which takes the form of his sparkling aura. The power increase when this omen is far beyond that of Super Saiyan Blue— roughly equal to Kefla's Super Saiyan 2 state and allowing him to initially fight evenly with Jiren. Whis describes the power of this omen as the . This is also accompanied by an intense growth rate; Gokū's strength evolves further and further the more he fights in this form. His ki in this form is described as both hot and frighteningly quiet. When displaying the omen of Ultra Instinct, Gokū is able to tap into a modicum of the technique's power. This allows him to instinctively dodge the attacks of his opponents. However, as it is not true Ultra Instinct, his thoughts interfere with his ability to attack instinctively. Furthermore, he is restricted by the limits of his own body, which essentially forbids him from dodging techniques that are too fast for him to react to; this was best displayed when he narrowly avoided Kefla's ultimate technique and also multiple times by Jiren, who was able to strike him while in this state.[https://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1519973012 Dragon Ball Super episode 129 preview from Animatetimes.com] He is also limited by his body's stamina and cannot maintain this state for long, as the instinctual movements his body makes are egregiously taxing. While the significance of it is not understood, when Gokū fought Broly during the latter's arrival on Earth, he powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, and for a brief moment, reattained Ultra Instinct, before losing the form as quickly as it came.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Attributes The body of any living being is accompanied by limitations. For one to fight — or to even perform basic actions — they must first process their actions and think with their brain. Doing this limits their speed and will hamper their ability to fight effectively. The ultimate goal for a fighter is the Mastery of Self-Movement, the ability for each and every part of their body to act and think on its own; this allows for much greater reaction speed, as a fighter no longer needs to take the time to process their actions, and can simply do them. Whis has mastered this ability, though Beerus possesses a more rudimentary form, and has not mastered it.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' ''Dragon Ball Super'' chapter 28, pp. 36-37 For those who have not mastered the technique, they are still more than capable of utilising it, as seen when Beerus faced off against the Hakaishin in the Zen Exhibition Match; he avoided a good majority of their techniques without even looking, though still managed to be caught as he had not mastered it completely.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' ''Dragon Ball Super'' chapter 28, pp. 36-37 Whis, who has completely mastered the technique, was able to fend off two Saiyan Beyond Gods with no trouble, handling them as if they were children.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' '' Gokū would later show off a mastered version of this technique as well, accompanied by a new form that incorporated this style on instinct.''Dragon Ball Super episode 110 Whis states that, if one were to master this technique, they could, in theory, avoid any threat. Recognizing whether someone is using Ultra Instinct seems to be rather difficult as it requires someone to know about Ultra Instinct and be familiar with a person's fighting style.Dragon Ball Super chapter 27, pp. 37 Gokū achieved by focusing completely on his fight with Jiren and building up heat within himself throughout the match. He also abandoned the idea of allowing his emotions to rule over him, as they often did in his Super Saiyan transformations, and instead focused on making his heart calm and gentle. Releasing the heat in a -like disc of energy, Gokū then absorbed it back within himself, allowing him to manifest the completed technique, which granted him a power that surpasses that of a Hakaishin.Dragon Ball Super episode 130Dragon Ball Report The power of Ultra Instinct is staggering, allowing him to easily outclass Jiren even once the alien increased his power to maximum. Ultra Instinct also allowed Gokū to both attack and defend against Jiren without thinking.V-Jump This allowed the Saiyan to avoid most of the Pride Trooper's attacks and deliver devastating counterattacks. His energy attacks, now dark blue in coloration, were also capable of completely canceling out Jiren's own. Lastly, Gokū, while using Ultra Instinct, lacks the strange voice phenomenon he displayed when demonstrating only an omen of the technique. Strangely, whenever Gokū yells while displaying the omen of Ultra Instinct, his voice is accompanied by a double timbre; that of his own voice, and a deep, rumbling affair that most resembles the Great Monkey Transformation. Drawbacks The largest drawback of Ultra Instinct is the difficulty in which the technique is to master. For instance, the Hakaishin Beerus spent millions of years in training and still has not mastered the technique. A significant part of this difficulty comes with the technique's massive stamina drain. For one who has not trained enough with Ultra Instinct, the forcible instinctive movements of the body in combat exact a terrible toll. As a result, novice users of Ultra Instinct cannot maintain it long. Like his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Blue transformations, Ultra Instinct was susceptible to Gokū's rage, allowing him yet another explosive increase in power and speed whenever Jiren angered the Saiyan. However, because this explosion of emotion disturbed the calmness of his heart that allowed him to obtain the technique in the first place, Gokū's ability to use Ultra Instinct expired rather painfully shortly thereafter. Finally, Gokū cannot use this technique at will; he told Vegeta at the end of the Tournament of Power that this form was the result of him being backed into a corner, and he currently cannot use it of his own accord.Dragon Ball Super episode 131 In Other Media In Video Games Ultra Instinct Son Gokū appears in Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2, during a cutscene in the DLC Extra Pack 2 Infinite History story mode. If Gokū is the Future Warrior's master and they side with Fu, Gokū will adopt this form when Fu boost the Future Warrior so they can fight Gokū. The form, however, is not long-lived, as Gokū quickly transforms from Ultra Instinct into the completed state. Creation and Conception According to an interview, Akira Toriyama designed Ultra Instinct — including its name — as a power-up for Son Gokū that would be distinct from the Super Saiyan form. It was only decided after the flow of the Universe Survival Arc's story had been decided on.Nakamura Ryota and Takami Akatsuki Interview Trivia *Ultra Instinct's usage in the Dragon Ball Super series greatly mirrors Super Saiyan God; the intake of a large amount of energy from other fighters, resulting in the shattering of Gokū's limits and raising him to a new state, only for the form to run out before he could defeat an enemy who surpassed his strength. ** Similarly to Super Saiyan God, Ultra Instinct appears to have a time-limit and is also referred to as the . *Gokū refers to the completed form as in the extended minute long preview for DBS129. * While far from the same technique, Villainous Mode characters in Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 are able to dodge melee strikes completely. No. 13 was given a similar technique, called Data Input, that mirrors this effect for a brief period. See Also * Genki Dama Super Saiyan References Category:Transformations